


Kisses

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge <br/>Day 5 - Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Derek isn’t really good with words.

That much is a given piece of knowledge, be it around town or in the Pack - even more so in his relationship.

Oh, every now and then, Derek is capable of coming up with a very intense, heartfelt, passionate speech, but he doesn’t particularly like to have to express his feelings through his vocabulary.

In every sense of the word, Derek is a man of action.

To show that he cares about Ms Caodu’s well being, he doesn’t ask her if she feels better now that she has had her hip replaced - Derek offers to carry her packs of sparkling water for her to her car and does so before she agrees.

To show that he respects his Alpha, he doesn’t feel the need to write him poems or to tell Scott so - Derek always, without a fault, chooses the sitting arrangement that will make him lower than Scott. More often than not, given the lack of sitting possibilities, he ends up sitting on the floor between Stiles’ legs.

Speaking of which.

To express his love, his respect, his annoyance even for his boyfriend - though he loathes the term, Derek feels like it cheapens what they have -, Derek uses his body language.

There is a “Little Mermaid” joke waiting to be made here, but Stiles manages to keep his mouth shut.

A hand on the small of Stiles’ back, or on the contrary, on the nape of his neck, tells Stiles more about Derek’s state of mind and emotions than a long, unnecessary speech.

A not so gentle grazing of one of Derek’s claw against his lobe tells Stiles that he’s just about crossing Derek’s limits.

During Pack meetings, Derek’s arm loops around Stiles’ calf and they both get comfort from that simple touch.

A brush of Derek’s thumb over Stiles’ knuckles is the loudest declaration of love Stiles could hope for.

And when the feelings just get overwhelming, when it’s just too much, when Derek feels like he could scream - or howl - his happiness to the world, he does something deceptively simple.

He cups Stiles’ face between his hands, and brings their lips together.

From an outsider’s point of view, it looks like a nearly platonic peck on the lips, nothing more - certainly not something Earth shattering.

And yet.

Whenever Stiles is pulled into those soft kisses, those gentle presses of their mouthes, he feels like his heart is going to jump out his chest, like breathing is overrated, like he never wants to feel something else in his life than Derek’s love for him.

And if he doesn’t feel like letting go of Derek after those, rubbing their noses together in a different kind of kiss, well … Derek is not about to complain.

That would require speaking, wouldn’t it?


End file.
